


神圣恩典I AM Finale（436楼）

by LavenderMa



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMa/pseuds/LavenderMa





	神圣恩典I AM Finale（436楼）

纳希瑟斯睡了大约一刻钟才缓缓苏醒，Joker正在小心翼翼地擦拭他的伤口。  
“嗯，”纳希瑟斯勉力笑了一下，“看来这次我是真的惹恼你了吧。”  
Joker抬眼看了看他，没有说话。  
“喂，说句话啊，你不觉得尴尬么，”纳希瑟斯动了动酸麻的双腿，“你这样让我觉得你还在生气啊。”  
“不用担心，”Joker看了看伤口，“我在生自己的气而已。”  
纳希瑟斯眨了眨眼，若有所思，Joker还没有反应过来，就看见纳希瑟斯身上的伤口和淤痕刹那间消失得干干净净。  
Joker看上去有点气恼，把手中的棉签和药水重重扔在地上——不过东西还没着地就飞起来自己好好地呆在桌上了。Joker现在终于能明白亚瑟•潘德拉贡的烦恼了。  
“你不累？”  
纳希嗤笑了一声：“我累什么，累的不应该是你吗？”说罢看了看Joker有点黯淡的表情，“喂，我们和解吧。”  
“真可惜啊，”Joker答非所问，“你没接到那束捧花。”  
“你还真是执着啊，”纳希瑟斯目光微冷，“那么想要我嫁给你吗？”  
“嫁不嫁我无所谓，不过我倒是真的希望，你只是我一个人的东西。”

 

这边亚瑟对于梅林无止尽的戏弄终于到了一个休止。  
亚瑟拔出梅林穴口中黏腻的猫尾，换上自己的性器插入。  
“呜啊！”梅林浅浅呻吟了一声，被充分扩张的后穴根本无法抵抗亚瑟的入侵，欲拒还迎的媚肉小心翼翼地绞着入侵的硬物，配合着摩擦汲取快感。  
“啊，嗯啊！亚瑟……”梅林无法控制地在被顶入的每一次尖叫着亚瑟的名字，性爱已经变得毫无羞涩，他全身上下都叫嚣着渴望着似黑洞般无法填满。  
“梅林，我们随处走走吧。”  
“啊！……”  
梅林的后腰被亚瑟一把揽住，然后整个人被拉了起来。  
“呃，亚瑟，你好端端干什么突然站起来？！”  
梅林刚说话就被亚瑟的手一把捏住了脸，后者一边亲吻着爱人的嘴唇一边带点诱惑地呢喃，“我们……一边走一边做试试看吧。”  
“唔……这怎么可能……哎，你别突然？！”  
亚瑟的性器依旧不依不挠地攻略城池，但是脚步却已经动了起来，梅林不得已地被顶弄着缓慢往前走。  
“亚瑟，哈……亚瑟，啊，别这样，嗯，滑出来了嗯……”  
由于后穴已经非常湿滑，所以走动的时候亚瑟的性器难免会滑出梅林的后穴，不过这时候亚瑟也只不过若无其事地继续往前走。  
“亚瑟，你重新……”  
“嗯，什么？”  
“那个，滑出来了……”  
“所以呢？”  
“你、你重新放进去啊……”  
“我手没空啊。”  
亚瑟的手正在骚扰着梅林的胸前和性器，照这么说还真是“没空”。  
“那……怎么办……”  
“你来放进去咯。”  
梅林其实已经知道亚瑟要他做什么了，但是果然停下来还是很想炸毛，不过这做了一半就停在那里实在太难受了，梅林也没办法，颤巍巍地握住了后面那白菜头的巨物。  
“好大……”亚瑟的性器还是在完全勃起的状态，翘起抵着梅林的尾椎骨不断磨蹭着，此刻在梅林的手里好像自个会动的活物一般，竟突突直跳，滚烫得像是要烧着了手心一般。梅林深吸一口气，把巨物对准穴口，缓缓放了进去。  
“呼……”身后人缓了口气，突然开始大动起来。  
“啊！啊！亚瑟！慢一点！”  
可是亚瑟这个时候可不听梅林的，自顾自飞快地顶弄着，一边向着前面走过去。  
因为身体在向前移动的关系，甬道中的顶弄比起静态的抽插更加剧烈一点，也幸亏是多次性事之后后穴已经湿滑很易容物，不然非得受伤不可。  
不过现在这粗暴的顶弄却给了梅林很大的享受，他们花了大约十分钟才走到墙边，然后梅林就被狠狠抵在墙上粗暴地抽插起来。  
“呜呜啊！啊！哈……”  
梅林觉得亚瑟就像个打桩机，好像不知疲惫一般，连频率也不曾慢下一丝半点，自己飞快的心跳和抽插的节奏浑为一体，真是有种要精尽人亡的危机感。  
亚瑟大力抽插了一阵，又射了一次，却突然又变出花样来，就着梅林面向墙壁这姿势拉起他一条腿曲起抵在墙上，这后穴就更加打开起来。不过亚瑟却不急着继续抽插，而是拿半硬的性器在小穴里打起转来。  
“呜啊，啊……”梅林一阵发软，却被牢牢抱住了腰，那性器慢慢重新硬起来，在柔滑的内壁间打着圈圈，竟是把之前错过的地方都扫荡了一遍。  
后穴中的肠液混着精液在一闭一合的穴口中往外留了出去，耳边尽是黏腻的水声被搅拌的声音，梅林虽然听得脸红，但是这样却是实在舒服得紧，也不忍心叫亚瑟停下来。  
又过了一阵，梅林觉得后穴已经有点发麻了，只能小声恳求，“亚瑟……我后面都麻了，就做最后一次了好不好……”  
别说，现在就算是亚瑟也是累得不行了，于是就顺着梅林的恳求答应了。“不过，我要你主动一回。”  
亚瑟举着梅林的身体，就着性器还在穴口中的姿势转了个面，让梅林面对着自己，然后让梅林双脚攀住自己的腰。  
“你自己动动看。”  
梅林双腿用力，同时手牢牢抓住亚瑟的肩膀，腰一扭，就感觉自己上下在亚瑟的性器上起舞了起来。  
亚瑟伸手轻触着梅林不断扭动的腰线，轻笑，“你看，你在跳舞呢。”  
梅林高高地仰起脸，自己掌控节奏果然不一样，这样子做爱前所未有的舒服。  
两人就这样动了一会儿，感觉快要到了。亚瑟抓住梅林的双腿放到了肩上，反被动为主动，一鼓作气地开始冲刺起来。  
“啊！”双腿被拉高到了不可思议的海拔，梅林只能用手牢牢抱住亚瑟的脖子，觉得自己就像个秋千在亚瑟身上不断摆荡。  
“啊！”“啊……”  
两人终于在最后一起达到高潮，其实已经射不出什么，几乎就是清液。梅林脱力地挂在亚瑟身上，感觉自己被重新抱紧了汤浴。  
“我爱你，梅林。”亚瑟亲了亲自己怀里的爱人，就等着稍微泡一下洗掉身上的狼藉，然后把脏了的被单换了先睡个几天几夜再说。  
“我也爱你。”梅林说话的时候已经有点神志不清，困意袭来，身上最后一点力气都像是要被这几个字给榨干了。  
就这样，阿尔比恩的国王和王后在新婚当夜差点溺毙在了温泉池里。


End file.
